omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Loki (Thor: Hammer of the Gods)
The Sons of Loki are a werewolves that feature in Thor: Hammer of the Gods. History The Sons of Loki were a group of werewolves that lived on the mysterious island of Lengvi. According to legend and the sights of the Norse woman Freya, they were descended from the Norse god Loki through his son Fenris. Long ago, the it was said that the god Thor fought against Loki's son Jormungandr and slew the serpent but the creature bit him with a poison that killed the warrior though it was prophecised that he would be reborn. As he died, his hammer fell to the lands of Lengvi where Jormungandr's brother Fenris guarded it and sought revenge against Thor when he was reborn. He also feared the hammer as it was the only weapon killing him and his children. Myths stated that the blood of Fenris granted mortals the gift of ever lasting life as well as the ability to shapeshift like Loki himself. There the wolves lived and preyed on any Human travellers that fell upon their lands. A number of Norsemen had later discovered the island by boat and after making camp with the remains of their ship, they were attacked by these werewolves where many of their number were killed. Those that did not die were transformed into werewolves who lived as humans amongst the Norsemen whilst they waited for their next victims. There, they remained in a cave where they answered to a more feral wolfman and his lieutenant; a female known as Hel. A group of Norsemen who had arrived on boat later came to Lengvi and were led by Baldur. Initially, they had come to fight fables such as gods and giants but were lulled into complacency when they discovered nothing. A member of the patrol of warrior was later killed by the werewolves whilst others were taken by them. Baldur later discovered the remaining survivors of the previous expedition in their camp who told them to flee. However, the newly arrived Norsemen decided to return to their ship and come back in force. They discovered that their ships had vanished, taken by the wolfmen and after another of their group was killed - they decided to stand their ground at the only encampment on the island. There, the wolfmen attacked and were driven off; taking a few of the bodies with them. When the Norsemen inspected what few dead remained, they found only human remains and concluded that the wolfmen were humans. When Thor recieved a vision of a great warrior fight a serpent, it was the seer Freya who concluded from her visions that the werewolves were the Sons of Loki. In the mean time, the defeated wolfmen returned to their cave where Hel reported to Fenris of their failure and that one of the Norsemen warriors had displayed a strength unlike any other. Realizing that this was Thor, Fenris commanded Hel to bring the warrior to him. Hel later interrogated two of the captive Northmen where she had her warriors torture them in order to know why Ulfric of their group despite being the elder was subservient to Baldur. After learning that Ulfric's was a bastard son of his father who had taken a slave girl from the south as a mate which denied Ulfric the right to be the leader. Ulfric later abandoned his comrades when he believed his mate Sif was consorting with Thor whereupon he met Hel who offered him the chance to join them where he would be treated as a king. He fell to her seductions and drank from the blood of Fenris whereupon he became a wolfman. Ulfric later led the Sons of Loki in ambushing his former comrades where he offered them a chance to leave without Thor. However, Baldur refused and the two brothers battled but he was forced to flee against the superior Ulfric who sent the wolfmen to kill the others except for Thor. Wounded and crossing a bridge to join his comrades, Baldur was swiftly approached by the wolfmen and in order to save his kinsmen, the Norse leader cut the bridge thus killing not only himself but the two wolfmen in pursuit. Whilst the werewolves chased them, the Northmen laid an ambush and massacred them but Ulfric managed to escape. He later battled Thor where he was slain in battle leaving the warrior and Sif alive ultimately whilst the rest were killed. Thor later managed to retrieve the hammer and killed Fenris whereupon they managed to kill what few remaining wolfmen remained after which they left the island. Overview The wolfmen were shapeshifters in the sense that they could alternate between two forms; that of their natural human bodies where they retained the ability to speak and interact with others of their kind and a second half human-half wolf form which gave them feral strength as well as claws. These Sons of Loki were stated to be immortal and thus were immune to the ravages of time. Despite this, it was possible to kill them whereupon their bodies returned to their human form but if injured, the wounds quickly healed at an accelerated rate. However, they were able to regenerate entire limbs and it was believed that even when seemingly killed, they rose later after their bodies had regenerated. They were considered a demi-god race by the Norsemen at the time. Members *'Hel' : *'Skall' : *'Haitee' : Notes *The Sons of Loki featured in the setting of Thor: Hammer of the Gods. Appearances *''Thor: Hammer of the Gods'': Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Species